


Say It Like You Mean It

by TheAngstLord



Series: Love Like Yours [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: Love Like Yours Fest Day 3
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Love Like Yours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759381
Kudos: 8





	Say It Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Muriel is seriously pissed, but why??

“Muriel, I don’t understand why you’re mad-“

“I’m not mad!” Muriel lightly shouts back at him.

It’s been back and forth like this for a while. Muriel had been a bit more distant than usual, and Tarvos couldn’t figure out why.

He thought they were becoming good friends! What happened? Did he do something wrong? He’s pretty sure he didn’t. He kept the space, didn’t talk too loud, didn’t ask about his past, and didn’t even try to mention the chains. Did he miss something? Was it an off handed comment he made? Stupid, stupid! Was this about the deer joke? No, maybe something about Julian? Damn it, he’s overthinking again. But he knows he can’t let Muriel escape him, since he’ll just isolate himself. He knows talking is hard for Muriel, but he also knows expressing his problems would make him feel a lot better. It has in the past. Or maybe he’s just more tired than usual today? Stop overthinking it and speak up!

“Muriel, please, talk to me! If it’s me, we can figure it out together-“

“I-It’s not you! It’s-“ Muriel grimaces, looking incredibly guilty and hurt.

“Then what is it?...” Tarvos asks gently, placing a careful hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me...I’ll listen.”

Muriel struggles to put it into words.

He feels like an idiot. He also feels selfish, ungrateful, and crude. How was he supposed to tell him that the person he’s so angry with is—

“Asra.”

Tarvos blinks in surprise, stilling for a long moment.

He was clearly not expecting that answer. “A...Asra?”

Asra? His best friend? He grew up with him...he’s seen Muriel feel a lot of emotions towards him, but never...anger. What does this mean?

“Yes, okay?! I’m angry at Asra...I have been for a while…”

“But why? Did-“

“I-It’s nothing important...it’s stupid...and petty.”

“Muriel, it’s not stupid if it’s hurting you…I won’t say anything if that’s what your worried about...just tell me how you feel.”

Muriel stops in his tracks, fists lightly clenching before falling, completely defeated.

He wasn’t angry. He couldn’t be…

He was just...distressed. He felt weak...what right did he have to be angry at him? His emotions were spiraling out of control, and before he could stop himself, it slips out.

“...he left me...for you.” He grits out.

Tarvos’ eyes widen. “W-“

Fuck it. He already said it.

“He left me for you, okay?! He abandoned me, stopped visiting more and more for you! I hated you for so long! You took the only real family I had!”

“Muriel-“

“But what right did I have to be angry?! I-I wasn’t a good friend—I isolated myself from the world, I leaned on him too much—I gave him nothing in return for all he’s done for me!”

“I-“

“The one day I thought I was going to die by Lucio’s hand you...saved me. You knew nothing about me and you still…” He trails off.

Tarvos falls into silence.

“Asra said nothing about me and...you still helped me. A complete stranger. You threw yourself into danger knowing you could’ve died…” He loses his words again.

Muriel admits it...Tarvos is kind, ambitious, passionate...and gentle.

“And I fell for you.” He finally chokes out.

Tarvos stares down at him with wide eyes. “You…”

“I...was I just angry with you because I couldn’t...blame him?...”

Tarvos carefully pulls him into a hug. “....Let’s talk for awhile. Just us.”

“....okay.”

Tarvos slowly leads Muriel back to the hut, where they both could be alone for a long while.

Tarvos...has feelings too, so he told him.

Muriel was surprised by that fact. Why him? Why not someone...not broken?

“Muriel, you’re not broken. You’ve been hurt, a lot. I...want to help you make that a little easier, if you’ll let me.” He says gently, taking one of his hands. “I really like you Muriel...just the way you are.”

He starts to shake slightly. “I...I-I killed so many people-“

“-With no fault of your own. Muriel, Lucio forced you to do those things for him, using Asra as a tool against you. You were manipulated and blackmailed. You never wanted to do it!”

Muriel shrinks back slightly, and Tarvos takes a deep breath.

“Muriel...I don’t blame you for doing those things. You shouldn’t either. Lucio...is the one to blame for that.”

He sniffles, trying to hide behind his black hair.

Tarvos gently pushes some of it away to wipe some stray tears. “Muriel...It’s okay. It will be okay. I promise.”

Muriel nods silently, breaking into quiet sobs.

Tarvos pulls him into a gentle hug, squeezing lightly as he runs a hand up and down his back.

“It’s...okay to be angry with him. He hurt you.”

Muriel buries his face into his shoulder.

“You should probably have a long talk with him…”

“Wouldn’t he get angry with me?...For being selfish?”

“Muriel.” He pulls away to look right into his eyes. “How long have you known Asra?”

“S-Since we were kids…”

“Do you think he would be angry at you over something like this?”

“.....no.”

“Talk to him, Muriel...I’ll have your back just in case, alright? But I know no matter what, he will listen to what you have to say. He’s always had your back in any trivial situation you have faced.”

He nods a bit, finally understanding.

“You shouldn’t fear him, Muriel…”

“....I don’t.”

He pulls away from him, wiping his eyes. “I’m...so sorry for yelling.”

“It’s okay Muriel...I understand. It’s hard.”

“Have you’ve been this angry...with someone before?”

“Hm...probably Julian.”

He snorts. “Unsurprising…”

“Did I tell you I hit him with a frying pan?”

A small smile forms on Muriel’s lips, feeling a bit better, his emotions calming down. “I wish I was you in that situation.”

Tarvos lets out a hearty laugh.

Muriel...felt much better. Talking to Tarvos...was surprisingly easy. He doesn’t feel judged.

He felt accepted.


End file.
